A Lost Soul
by sunflowerlily
Summary: If you going to commit murder.Don't leave until the person is fully dead. Ashley story.
1. A lost soul

A Lost Soul

By Sunflowerlily

she just layed there by herself. Has no memory and no place to go. She has no clue what happened and how she ended up in the hospital. She asked herself questions. Like who are her parents, was she married, or what was her name. But most of all, why was she scared and bruised.  
Why was she feeling so much pain and how long has she been there.

A nurse came in and asked her how was she feeling."Confused" was the only thought in her head. " I have a detecive outside if you up for some questions?" the nursed asked. " Detectives?" ashley gave her a confused look and accepted the offer for the detective to come in.  
He came in and she saw him pretty cute to be a cop. He looked different compared to the other guys out there. He had two colored hair and a baby face.

" How are you feeling?" he asked her. " a bit confused of why you are here?" she told him. " Well first let me ask you something, do you remember what is you name or what happened to you?" he questioned. " No, no i don't" she told him.

" I'm here because you were thrown out of the window and we are trying to investigate who might have done it. Do you have any memory at all?" he wondered. Her heart was pounding and her body was just striking with pain. She was focusing real hard but nothing could come to mind. " I can't remember. Why would someone do that to me? How- How long have i been here?" she waited for his answer and the nurse answered her question. " YOu've been here about 3 weeks" she told her. Ashley began to tear and the pain began to strike harder. " Why am i in so much pain?" she asked the nurse. " Just take it easy. You had a miscarriage and you were beaten badly. I'll get you some pain medicine right now" the nurse left and ashley head began to pound too.

" Maybe i should come back another time when your ready. But i won't give upu in your case. Will find this person that did this to you"  
he promised. "No, tell me more about me. I need to know" she begged of him. Even though he knew it would hurt her. But some day she would find out or worse of all she could remember.

The nurse came in and handed her the pills that she needed. Ashley took it and drink it fast with her water. " Would you like some eat some food? " the nurse offered. Ashley just nodded yes and watched as she left the room.

" Um, i...i don't know how to tell you this. But its something you must know" he looked straight at her and saw how she was ready to hear the bad news. " I regret to inform you that, when you were thrown out the window. You weren't thrown alone" he began to say.

" Was it someone in my family?" she asked him. He nodded his head yes and just when the pain started to go away. For some reason, more kept on coming. " Who was it?" she had the effort to ask.

" We did a DNA test and we discovered that...you were thrown along with your daughter" he finally answered. He saw her try to reach for breath but her screams just kept on coming. He went to hug her and knew it was a bad idea but there was no one she could have lean on.

" Please, just...just leave" she begged of him." I need- I just want to be alone" she told him He did what he was told and told her before he left " I'll come back tomorrow". As much she didn't want him too. But she had no choice but to accept it. The nurse came in and place her food on her little table in front of her. Ashley just stared at her food and poked it. NO bites or taste. She just drift off to sleep.

Okay this is just the beginning but hopefully you enjoyed it and please keep reading if you want to know what will happen next! 


	2. Screams

A Lost Soul By Sunflowerlily

Chapter2:screams

I can hear voices in my head and feel the pain through my body like it was striking lightning. I tried so to remember who i was and why this happened to me. I couldn't wait to be released from the hospital but looks like that isn't happening anytime soon.I must not have alot of friends because no one visits me.

MY legs, i could barely feel them. I pressured to myself to get up. But my back was to painful for me to try. So now i just stood there. Like i lost my soul. I have nothing in this world that i know of. But one thing for sure is...i'm gonna find out who did this.

The Police station

" Andros, can i talk to you in private?" tommy asked of him. Andros just nodded and followed him. Andros just sat down and waited for him to speak. " SO i heard you where taking miss hammond case?" tommy said.

" You know her?" andros wondered.

" Yes, her name is Ashley Hammond and she use to be a yellow ranger. Her powers were taking away and ever since we lost track of her" he said.

"How was it taking away?" he wondered.

" She got captured by Darkonda. He drained her powers and got stronger himself. But i'm guessing he's not part of this case for the reason that he is destroyed now. My guess is that you should question Carlos. He was dating ashley and that was his kid that died. Ashley put a restraining order against him because he was a drunky now and became abusive. Um he might give you some more info about her so i say go and question him first before you go to ashley" he told him.

"Yes sir" andros responded.

The Hospital

I can't control myself. Voices keeps coming and i see no one. I feel like i'm going crazy. I can't hold it in much longer. I want to scream and i want out of this hospital. " Mommy" the little voice yells. " Come Home" she keeps saying. Home? Where could home possibly be? Is this my daughter voice in head? Is she calling me? Am i going crazy? I can't control myself. " Someone please help me" i said to myself.

Carlos House

Knocking on the door. Andros waited and carlos peeked into the little hole. He opened the door slowly and andros couldn't help himself from looking at his scars on his face.

" May I help you?" carlos asked.

" Are you carlos? Ashley's husband or ex husband?" he questioned.

" Yes, i didn't touch the bitch if you want to know" carlos responded quickly.

" How did you know she was touched or better yet hurt? I haven't mentioned anything yet" andros said.

" Because if it got something to do with ashley then i'm always the one they look for" he said.

" Maybe because you were so abusive to her. She filed a restraining order against you and it probably got you very mad didn't it?" andros wondered.

" If you are trying to say i'm guilty about something then you are wrong. I didn't touch that bitch. IF you want to ask questions then maybe you should talk to that whore cassie" carlos said.

"Where can i find her?" andros asked.

" She lives with Tj Anderson. She's the reason why me and ashley couldn't live with our lives" carlos sounded so furious about that.

" Sorry for asking this. But what happened to your face?" andros asked.

" Work" was all he responded and then shut the door at andros face. Deep down andros knew that carlos was guilty about something. All he thought to himself was how ashley could have end up with him. He didn't even ask if ashley was okay or even his daughter. Something wasn't right here. Before he gets to ashley, he needed to find cassie first and find out the reason why carlos was so mad at them.

The Hospital

I want to go home. I could feel myself going crazy and nothing in this world is left for me. The needles from the I.V are stuck to me and my legs are wrapped with roll of bandage. The pain comes and goes again and again. I just want to leave. I need to escape and get out of here. I see another window and the door. Which way is my best way out?

Tj and cassie House

Another knocking at the door. Cassie answers the door and sees a police man at the door. She could tell he wasn't from her. Better yet she knew he was a power ranger too.

"Come in" she invited him.

"thanks, ( he looked around) nice place you got here. CAn i please sit down?" he asked.

" sure. Sit. Tell me,how can i help you?" she wondered.

"Its about your friend ashley. See, she was thrown out the window i say 2 weeks ago. I need you to tell me everything about her. Like, about carlos? He told me that you were the cause of them breaking up" she froze when he mentioned his name.

" No wonder i haven't seen her. She would always call me or see me. What about her daughter? Wheres Tatyana?" she stood up.

" I'm sorry. Tatyana fell out too along with her. She died instantly" he said. Cassie began to cry and Tj walked into the room. He had his communicator on and andros noticed it on the spot. Tj hugged cassie and heard everthing. He began to tear too.

" Can i ask you guys something? Are you guys rangers too?" he wondered.

" I was the pink ranger and Tj is the red. You must have been too?" cassie mentioned.

" I was the red ranger too. From the planet called ko-35. I work with Tommy in his police department in angel groove. I came because he told me you guys where incomplete of rangers and told me zordan was taken away" he told them.

" Ashley's powers were drained. Then Carlos became a drunky. Nothing was the same. We all split without giving up our powers to anyone. Still we get attacked and ashley gets mad because there is nothing for her to do anymore. Carlos just don't want part of it and Justin moved away. If you must know the truth. Then something you must know. (she took a deep breath and andros waited)Tatyana wasn't his daughter. She cheated on him with my friend. His name was Jason. He was the original red ranger. I'm suprise that Tommy didn't know. They were best friends. So thats when carlos began drinking and the first day he hit her. It wasn't pretty good. He sent her to the hospital. She lied to the nurse that it happened at work" that rung a bell. It reminded andros of what carlos said.

" Its getting late. I'll come back tomorrow if you don't mind for some more questions. I have to see ashley again" he told them.

" Can i see her too?" cassie asked.

" Sure but till tomorrow though. She kindof lost her memory and hopefully you can help her remember something. Lets meet up tomorrow at two o'clock maybe?" he asked.

" Sure, see you then" she told him. Andros got up and left their house.

The HOspital

"Mommy, please come home" the voices came to me again. It just doesn't want to go away. I want to squeeze my head tight. Tight enough for me not to here.

"Nurse. NUURRRSE" I screamed.

" WhAT IS IT MY DEAR" SHE SAID.

" Please, Get me out of here" ashley begged. " I keep hearing voices in my head. I just want out of here please just help me" she screamed and cried out.

" I'm sorry baby. I can't do that" the nurse wanted to cry.  
Ashley pulled the I.V off of her arms and found the strength to pull herself out of the bed. " I need to get out" ashley screamed. " Make the voices stop" she yelled.

" Get back too bed,please" the nurse begged. "I'll get you something for you head and put you to sleep" she mentioned.

" I don't want to sleep. I don't want any fucking pills. No fucking drugs. I just want to get the fuck out" ashley started to become more violent.

" I need security now" the nurse yelled to her staff.

" I'm getting the fuck out of here, you hear me?" ashley picked up a chair and threw it out of the window. The window shattered and the voices kept screaming out to me. " Come home mommy" is all i heard while i looked at the window. Andros camw in and i heard him say stop but i just couldn't control myself. I walked towards the window and just when i almost went through andros held me.

" Ashley please don't do this" he said to me.

" I just want to go home" I told him but he only held me close to his chest.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. 


	3. Nothing else matters

A Lost Soul

By sunflowerlily

LunarFAIRYprincess1989: Thanks for enjoying my story. Here is chapter 3 and i hope it keeps you in suspense.

Chapter3:NOthing else matters

I woke up again. I was still in bed. I never realized how i feel asleep in the first place. I turned around and there andros was. Just sitting on a chair. Asleep. I have to admit.I feel safer him. I want to wake him up but he seems peacefully. I looked at the door and i could see the security guard standing there just waiting for me to break out.

No broken window. They changed my room. Was i going to commit suicide? My head. Its still hurts. Voices are coming again. " Mama, lets go. Ma, lets go" she said. Images are appearing too. I can see a little girl with long hair besides me. He face expression was pretty intense. She was scared. I was her only protection. "Mama" she pulled my arm. "Stop, stop" i screamed.

"Ashley, Ashley calm down. I'm here" andros said.

" She's not going away andros. She won't stop" i cried.

" Its okay. Do you remember anything?" he asked.

" No. I just here her voice in my head. Telling me to come home and she's scared. Like she wants to run away from something. Like a monster. She wanted me to protect her but i couldn't. (i cried) I couldn't" i said.

"Do you remember Cassie?" he asked.

" No, who was she?" i wondered.

"SHe's your bestfriend. She's coming tomorrow at two. But i have to get going. I have to talk to my boss" he told her.

"Will you come again.I mean, stay for tonight. Please" I begged.

" Tomorrow. I can't. Not without my boss approval" he mentioned.

" What if i go crazy again? I feel like i need you here. Please" he looked at me and i knew he didn't want to refuse. But i guess once its means looked at me quietly and i couldn't put him in the middle of this. " Tomorrow then" i said to him.

" Tomorrow" he whispered in my ears and hugged me again. I saw him leave out the door and spoke to the nurse before leaving. He looked back again at me and then he was out of my was getting late. But i'm too scared to sleep. Most of all being alive.

The police Station

"Can i talk to you Tommy?" Tommy looked at andros and knew it had to do somthing about his case with ashley.

" Into my office" he told him. "What is it?" he asked.

" Your bestfriends with Jason right?"

" Jason? Yeah, but we lost contact with each other. He moved away and haven't heard from him ever since. Why?" tommy wondered.

" Theres something you should know. You see, Ashley had an affair and it turned out to be with your bestfriend Jason" he told him.

" What? That can't be. (he sighed) As much as i don't want to say this. But then this means Jason is one of the suspects. I don't know where he is now. But we should keep looking"tommy mentioned.

" Sir, i want to ask of you something. Tomorrow. Can i stay with ashley. She asked me too. She's going a bit crazy with all this" he begged.

" Your not getting to involved with this right? I mean your one of my best detectives and i need you for this. The last thing you want to do is fall for this" he warned andros.

" I know sir. I promise not to get too involved" andros said.

" Then okay. Now get some sleep. we have a whole day a head of us" he finished and walked away.

The Hospital

I closed my eyes. Pressuring myself to go to sleep. My room was dark and the window was still tempting. I wanted to get out but the security was still there. I could here them having a good time. I just need to survive for one night. Andros promise me to be with me tomorrow night.

I opened my eyes and then a mysterious figured appeared in front of me.I jumped. Wanted to scream. It was a little girl standing there. She was covered in blood. I looked at the door and no one noticed. "mommy" she said and then touched me on my right arm.I felt a burn and then i disappeared.

" Whats wrong?" the nurse came in running along with the security guard.

" She, she was here" i stuttered.

" Who was here honey?" she asked.

" My daughter" i told them.

"Honey, no one was here. I'm sorry sweety but your daughter is dead. Your gonna have to deal with it. I'm sorry" she told me. But why nobody believes me. Am i going crazy.

" okay" was the only thing that i could say. She walked out with the security guard. They kept the door open to keep an eye on me. I could every word they were saying.

" She's gone crazy" the guard said.

" We have to send here to the mental hospital. Hopefully the institute will help her" the nurse mentioned.

I just want to go home. I may not know who i am and where i live. But i sure hell won't go to a mental hospital.

The next day

Andros showed up early in the morning. He brought me some coffee and french toast. It was good. I looked at him and something about him really calms me down. I'm starting to feel nervous.

" Andros i want to ask you something"i told him.

" I could spend the night with you if you want" he said.

" Thanks. But that wasn't what i wanted to ask of you. I want you to please take me to my house. Maybe being there would help me remember something" it was the only good idea i had to help myself.

" Sure. But i have to talk to my boss first" he told me. " Cassie should be here soon enough. Maybe you can remember a bit with them".

He saw me eating my food then he just stared. I realized what he was looking at. My arm. It was bruised. A small hand print bruised was on it.

" What happened to you?" he questioned me.

" My daughter was here last night. You think i'm crazy now?" she asked him.

" I don't know what to think now" he told me

Moments later, cassie and Tj finally showed up. Even though i see their faces. I still don't recognize them. She is my bestfriend and considering that she is. She is the only one who can help me.

" How are you feeling?" she asked me.

" Um, i think i'm going crazy. I mean, i know that my daughter is dead. But i could hear her voice. Last night i saw her. In blood. I don't know why. But i know she is trying to tell me something. ( i see them looking at me with their worried faces)I'm not crazy. Look at my hands. ( I showed them) she left that on me" i wanted them to believe me. But how can you?

"Okay, ashely, theres something you should know about yourself" andros continued.

" AShley, do you remember Carlos?" she wondered.

" No" I said.

She took out pictures of was pictures of the wedding. I looked through them and i saw that i had a smile on my face. But for some reason i felt like i wasn't happy with him. Why? Then there was a picture that caught my attention. It was a picture of me when i was pregnant. I was with someone else. " Who's he?"

" Thats Jason. You had an affair with him. Tatyana was his daughter. Not Carlos" cassie told me.

" So i wasn't happy with carlos?" i wondered.

" No" TJ answered.

" Where's Jason then?" i asked andros.

" We're gonna find him" he said.

" Ashley, Carlos use to abuse you. He made threats and maybe he was the one who threw you out the window" cassie told me.

" I spoke to him but he denied everything. Except the fact that he did abuse you. I mean he's a drunky and blames alot on you cassie" andros responded.

" I know that he is mad at me because i knew everything about them. I mean i kindof helped you get with Jason. We got into arguements and it came to a point that he hit me. Tj protected me and i told him if he touches you again that i was gonna call the cops. But you didn't get away easily ashley. Jason didn't know til now" she told me.

" Why didn't he protect me?" i wondered. His own child.

" He left. I don't know why" she answered me.

" Carlos has fresh cut on his face and maybe some scratches. Let me see your hands?" andros grabbed my hands and my nails were kindof black. " I'm gonna ask the nurse if she did any tests" Andros left the room and talked to the nurse.

" Okay, do you know what a power ranger is?" cassie wondered.

" No. What is that?" I said.

"Heroes you might say" Tj responded.

"You See, all of us including carlos were power rangers. We help save earth here in angel groove. But then your powers were taking by Darkonda. He was destroyed but darkspecter still lives. You stop being a ranger and nothing was the same. We still fight but without the others. We can't beat them" I feel like this life isn't real.

" Okay, the nurse showed me the analyzes. AShley, you did have blood in you finger nails. It was carlos" he last said.

CArlos Place

andros knocked on the door. Carlos opened the door and andros grabbed his cuffs. " CArlos Vallerte you are under arrest. Anything you say will be held against you in accord of law. You may ask for an attorney. If you don't have, one may be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?" andros told him.

" Yes. And i do want my lawyer" carlos shouted.

The police station

" OKay, so what we got here?" tommy asked.

" See his face. Turns out ashley did that before she was thrown out" Andros said.

" Okay, wait til his lawyer gets here then. Oh and i tried contacting Jason. Andros, he's missing" tommy mentioned.

" Should i quesetion carlos about that?" andros asked.

" Yes" tommy knodded too.

THe hospital

Cassie and Tj left. I was all alone. Cassie gave me an i pod to keep me relax. Even though i didn't know how to use it. I just messed with the a song appeared. It was a band called metallica. The song was called Nothing else matters.I listened to the words and it felt like it was about me.

Okay i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. NExt chapter you'll find out what happens to carlos and never expect what happens to Jason. 


End file.
